


Cullen's Visit

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Evelyn and Malcolm Hawke (Series 2) [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm and Cullen have a conversation during one of Cullen's visits to Mia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen's Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessieBwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieBwriting/gifts).



Malcolm stares out over the lake, trying to collect his thoughts and keep calm. He knows that Cullen is no threat to his marriage, that Evelyn loves him, but the expressions Cullen has when he looks at Malcolm’s family bother him. The regret, longing, and envy are written all over Cullen’s face when he thinks no one is watching him, lingering in his body language when he thinks he’s been caught.

“I often would come out here when I was growing up.” Cullen’s voice breaks through Malcolm’s attempt at meditating. “It’s always been a good place to gather my thoughts.”

“That it is.” Malcolm takes a last look at the water before turning to face Cullen. “There was a girl I thought I loved years ago.” Cullen cocks an eyebrow at him, his expression seemingly torn between curious and annoyed. “Her name was Matilda. She was a soldier in Cailan’s army during the blight. We had met in training. I thought it was love at first sight and asked to court her. Our only time was the night before the battle at Ostagar. She was my first.”

“You don’t have to tell me this.” Cullen gives him a look of sympathy.

Sighing, Malcolm shakes his head. “I do, because I’m coming to a point I feel I have to make. I watched her get cut down by darkspawn, and I would have died too had it not been for my brother. But Matilda wasn’t really the woman I was in love with. I didn’t realize it until I met Evelyn.”

Cullen’s expression hardens, the sympathy in his eyes turning to anger. “And your point is?”

“Your face is an open book, it always has been. I see how you look at Evelyn and Leandra when you think no one is looking. My point is that you need to move on. You could be missing your chance to find happiness because you’re still stuck wondering what if.”

Scowling, Cullen looks away from Malcolm, his jaw clenched so tightly that his teeth grind together. “It isn’t like that.” He snaps, turning his gaze back onto Malcolm. “Yes I care for her, as a friend. You might think you can read people so well, but you’re not as good as you think.”

Malcolm laughs at Cullen, his eyes glinting with mirth. “I know I can read you, anyone can. It really takes no skill to do so.”

 

“What’s going on?” Evelyn’s voice breaks up their staring contest.  She looks back and forth between the two men, and rolls her eyes at them. Malcolm smirks at her while Cullen looks away, his cheeks red from embarrassment.

“From the looks of it, Malcolm had words with my dear little brother about what we were talking about.” Mia sighs at her brother, as he keeps his gaze fixed onto the lake.

Evelyn nods at Mia, nibbling her lower lip. She hands Leandra over to her friend and grabs Malcolm’s shirt, pulling him closer to her. Malcolm’s breath catches when her lips crash into his. They embrace each other, deepening the kiss, making Malcolm momentarily forget they weren’t alone. He explores her body with his hands, before they find their usually resting place on Evelyn’s ass. A polite cough from Mia startles them both. Pulling away from Malcolm, Evelyn grins at him.

“Now that’s you, told.” Evelyn turns to face Cullen as she speaks. Reaching for her daughter, she nods at them all and saunters off, with Leandra on her hip. Malcolm glances at Mia and Cullen one last time before following after his wife.

 


End file.
